


Marvel Parodies

by 9VaniaStein9



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Disney, Disney Mulan, Disney Reflection, Disney Songs, Don't go breaking my heart, Don't go breaking my heart song parody, F/M, Frosty the Snowman, Frosty the Snowman song parody, Fun, Hurt, I don't own the characters, I don't own the songs, I want Loki to get a hug from his brother and to not push him away, I will update tags as needed, Mulan Reflection, My siblings help with some songs, Pain, Parodies, Parody, Reflection, Reflection Mulan, Reflection song, Reflection song parody, Reindeers Are Better Than People, Reindeers Are Better Than People song parody, Song fics, Song parodies, Songs, The songs are not mine, This is all for fun and pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9VaniaStein9/pseuds/9VaniaStein9
Summary: Basically, I started to rewrite Frosty the Snowman as Loki the Frost Giant, and now I have a list of songs I want to sing as parodies. I don't own the songs or characters, but it's for fun. (Be ready for pain.)





	1. Frosty the Snowman/Loki the Frost Giant

Loki the Frost Giant!  
Was a poor, unhappy soul  
With a glowing staff  
And a boopable nose and  
a desire for control

Loki the Frost Giant  
Is a villain they say  
He is made of woe  
But Thor knows  
How he came to be this way

It really was tragic  
The way he was found  
For on that day, when he was culled  
It was on a battleground

Loki the Frost Giant  
Was alive as he could be  
And as Thor can attest,  
He wasn’t a pest  
He could laugh and play with glee

Loki the Frost Giant  
Knew he was not the same  
As his brother Thor  
And the other warriors  
And he was afraid

After a massacre,  
When Thor disobeyed  
A banished son, and a blue one  
Loki got his way

Traveling to Midgard,  
Loki met his bro  
And back to Asgard he went  
After a low—and false—blow

Loki the Frost Giant  
Had to hurry on his way  
A wormhole closed,  
But somehow, he is okay


	2. Don't Go Breakin' My Heart/Don't Go Stabbin' My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coulson: Bold. Loki: Italics.  
> Not a ship! I just realized that this could be a ship song?

**Don’t go stabbin’ my heart**

_I already tried_

**Loki, if you get restless,**

**Don’t take it out on mankind**

 

**Don’t go stabbin’ my heart**

_You took my chance from me_

**Loki, when you knock on a door**

**They throw away the key**

 

**We all know it**

**When I was down,**

**You wanted that crown**

**We all know it**

**Right from the start**

_Spite filled my heart_

**Spite filled your heart**

 

**Please don’t go stabbin’ my heart**

_I already stabbed your heart_

**Don’t go stabbin’ my heart**

 

_And nobody told us_

**You know that’s a lie**

_Fine, it’s a lie_

**Ha, I made it!**

 

**So, don’t misunderstand me**

**Please don’t use a knife**

**Look what you became**

_I’ve got your heart in my sights_

 

**We all know it**

**When I was down,**

**You wanted that crown**

**We all know it**

**Right from the start**

_Spite filled my heart_

**Spite filled your heart**

 

**Don’t go stabbin’ my heart**

_I want to stab your heart_

**Don’t go stabbin’ my heart**

 

**We all know it**

**When I was down,**

**You wanted that crown**

**We all know it**

**Right from the start**

_Spite filled my heart_

**Spite filled your heart**

 

**Don't go stabbin’ my heart**

**I want to stab your heart**

**Don't go stabbin’ my**

**Don't go stabbin’ my**

**Don't go stabbin’ my heart**

**Don't go stabbin’ my**

**Don't go stabbin’ my**

_I want to stab your heart_

**Don't go stabbin’ my heart**

_I want to stab your heart_

**Don't go stabbin’ my heart**

_I want to stab your heart_

**Don't go stabbin’ my heart**

_I want to stab your heart_

**Don't go stabbin’ my heart**

_I want to stab your heart_

**Don't go stabbin’ my heart**

_I want to stab your heart_

**Don't go stabbin’ my heart**

_I want to stab your heart_

**Don't go stabbin’ my heart**

_I want to stab your heart_

**Don't go stabbin’ my heart**

_I want to stab your heart_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a blessed day!


	3. Reindeers Are Better Than People/Robots Are Better Than Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultron singing to himself about how robots are better than people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not agree with Ultron. At all.

Robots are better than humans  
Yes, I do think it’s true

Yes, humans will crush you  
And themselves, and others  
Every one of them’s bad, that is true

And robots are smarter than humans  
Yes, that is certainly right

That’s once again true  
Especially you

Certainly, I’ll kill them tonight

Tonight

Don’t let the humans fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be studying or sleeping.  
> Ultron's views are messed up.  
> Have a blessed day!


	4. Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky.  
> I do not own any of these songs.

Don't look at me  
I will never pass for Steve's old friend, or a perfect soldier.  
Can it be,  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself,  
I would break Stevie's heart

Who is that man I see, staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
Somehow I cannot hide  
What I am: terrified.  
When will my reflection show, what I am, inside?  
When will my reflection show, what I am, inside?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a blessed day!


	5. She's a Lady/She's an Agent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peggy Carter is beautiful.  
> This song is a parody off of She's a Lady by Tom Jones. :) I don't own the song.

Well, you’d better never taunt  
She’s the kind who can flaunt, but is a fighter  
And she always knows her place  
Gibe, and you’ll be traced, she’s a winner  
She’s an agent  
Oh, whoa, whoa, she’s an agent  
Talkin’ about a scary agent  
And the agent’s Peggy

Well, she’s not one to stray  
Always got somethin’ to say, and she’s a blessin’  
You can leave her on her own  
Knowin’ she can handle her own, and they’d best not be messin’  
She’s an agent  
Oh, whoa, whoa, she’s an agent  
Talkin’ about that scary agent  
And the agent’s Peggy

Well, she can do more than just nudge  
Don’t be foolish  
Always treat her with respect  
‘Cause she’s not squeamish  
Who she is is hard to find  
And she’s one of a kind  
Don’t be doubtin’  
She’s not one to run away, hey, hey, hey

Well, she knows what she’s about  
She can certainly dish out, and that’s not easy  
But she can punch and kick, too  
And she knows just what to do and how to be free  
She’s an agent  
Oh, whoa, whoa, she’s an agent  
Talkin’ about that scary agent  
And the agent’s Peggy  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, she’s an agent  
Oh, whoa, whoa, she’s an agent  
Listen to me, people, she’s an agent  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, she’s an agent  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, she’s an agent  
Talkin’ about that scary agent  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
She’s an agent  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, she’s an agent  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, she’s an agent  
You should see her punch  
She’s an agent  
Ooh, ooh, she’s an agent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a blessed week!


	6. Never Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, warriorcat04 for the request for Never Surrender by Skillet! I appreciate it!  
> Sorry it isn't the best. Some songs don't have a lot of lyrics to change, but I have an idea for a video for this song.  
> Also, I could've changed the lyrics to stronger instead of better, but I didn't want anyone to think that Steve only wanted to be stronger physically, as he is more than just his strength. Yes, it could have been about being stronger in other ways as well, but I decided on this.  
> I do not own these lyrics, the song, the tune, Skillet, nor am I a member of Skillet. I don't own Marvel either. (If I did, there would be some changes.)  
> Steve Rogers. Never Surrender by Skillet.  
> (Awesome band, by the way.)

Do you know what it's like when  
It hurts to be yourself  
Do you know what it's like when  
You wish you were someone else  
Who didn't need their help to try  
Do you know what it's like  
To wanna surrender

I don't wanna be like this tomorrow  
I don't wanna be like this today  
Make me feel better  
I wanna be better  
Stay with me here now  
And never surrender  
(Never surrender)

Do you know what it's like when  
You're not who you wanna be  
Do you know what it's like to  
Be so weak and incomplete  
Who misses your own life slip by  
Do you know what it's like to wanna surrender

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
I don't wanna live like this today  
Make me feel better  
I wanna be better  
Stay here with me now  
And never surrender

Make me feel better  
I wanna be better  
I'm gonna be better  
Put me back together

I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
I don't wanna live like this today  
Make me better  
I'm gonna be better  
Stay with me here now  
And never surrender

Put me back together  
Never surrender  
Make me be better  
I need to be better  
Stay here with me now  
And never surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a blessed day!  
> And never surrender!

**Author's Note:**

> Have a blessed day!


End file.
